Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: -R3- A year has passed since the events that came to be known as the Zero Requiem. Everyone believes that the world is peaceful... but Zero, or rather Suzaku Kururugi, knows that another war is coming. However, he is not alone in this endeavor. The Black Knights and his friends stand by his side... but what of the boy he is so desperate to protect, who reminds him of an old friend?
1. Phase 00: The Badge and the Burden

The night air was cold and chilling, forcing him to cling to the cloak more closely. The halls were quiet and dark, with the only illumination being the moonlight that felt through the large windows. Sometimes he wondered what possessed them to build such expensive things. The costs must be insane. But, then again, this was royalty we were talking about. They always had to do things that were often flashy or extravagant. In a way, it reflected how Lelouch was, always doing things with a flair.

Unfortunately for him, that was not his style of doing things. That was the difference. He was serious and straight to the point, and Lelouch was calm, decisive, and at the same time, overly arrogant. That was not him. He supposed that was why he earned that new nickname. First it was Honorary Britannian, then White Reaper, and now he was the Black Demon of Britannia. Of course, it was natural, considering that this incarnation, his new self, was silent, and at the same time, terrifying.

Once he left the palace, he strode over to the graveyard. Several headstones held the names and corpses of Britannian perfection, from soldiers to princes to kings and to conquerors. All of the graves were untouched, but some were messy with vegetation swirling around them. However, he wasn't here to visit any of these graves. He was making a visit to one particular grave, one that was much newer than the others. It was pristine white with a silver plaque, a name scribbled like all the others. Compared to how Lelouch was, this was actually very plain and ordinary, contrary to Lelouch's flashy persona and way of doing things.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Suzaku asked, but he received no answer. He expected that, of course. The dead did not speak. Sometimes he wondered why people did this, but later realized that, perhaps, it was their way of communicating with the dead, imagining what the other would say and responding in kind. "It's already been a year, and yet, no one knows the truth about what you did."

He kneeled down before the grave, and allowed the mask to slide back. Messy brown hair fell down to his pale skin once the mask was removed, revealing soft green eyes, yet contradicting it was the coldness and emptiness within those orbs. "To be honest, I really don't know what to talk about." Suzaku admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Everyone's been leading their lives normally, well, except me, but you already know that."

"Nunnally… she's really come to her own. She comes by to visit you, and she always leaves flowers behind. Purple roses, I think. Purple was always your favorite color, wasn't it? …She misses you, you know. I can hear her crying when no one else is around, begging you to come back. Sometimes, I catch her slipping, calling me big brother." His smile faded at those particular memories. "She always knew Zero as you. You wore this mask for two years, and I've only worn it for half of that time. She knows I can never replace you, and still…"

"No, never mind. Kallen's been a bit mellow. She doesn't show how hurt she is like Nunnally, but you can see it in her eyes. First Shirley, then her… you always leave girls that love you behind, one way or another, huh?" he said with a sense of dark humor. "She's still with the Black Knights. She accepts me as Zero, but I wouldn't blame her if she hated me. I'm surprised she hasn't called me out yet. She's still attending Ashford Academy with everyone else. Because she's the pilot of the Guren, everyone is constantly getting on her nerves… or so I hear."

"The guys back at Ashford learned about it. I don't know how they found out about it, but they haven't told anyone. Sometimes, I can see them sneaking into the palace, mostly thanks to Milly. Even though Nunnally left behind the aristocracy system like you had done, she gave everyone in Student Council the permission to enter palace grounds whenever she allowed it." A smile returned to Suzaku's face. "Did you know that Rivalz is working at a bar that Tamaki runs? Turns out he makes the drinks. I tried it myself once. Worst mistake of my life. Milly still works as a reporter, though she's hasn't had much time to visit you because of her work. Nina comes by every now and then, wanting to pay her respects. She learned about what really happened when you met with Euphie. I don't think she hasn't forgiven herself yet."

"In case you're interested, the Black Knights are doing okay too. Ohgi's the Prime Minister, working on restoring Japan. Schneizel is still under the effects of Geass, obeying me without question. I will admit, it's a bit weird, but I know how paranoid you can be. That was always how you were, planning things out ahead of time simply because of paranoia. Tohdoh is the General of the Military. The Knightmares aren't really used for combat much these days since Kaguya and the United Federation of Nations decided on the restoration act. They just help rebuild now."

Suzaku's fingers gently brushed against the headstone. The image of a young boy with the look fitting that of a ruler fresh in his mind, his black hair as messy as the feathers of a raven, and his eyes as rich as gems. "It took me a long time to come to terms with this, but now, I'm able to take on that role." he said in a hushed voice. "The Black Knights, Kallen, Nunnally, and everyone in Student Council… they're the only people that know the truth about what we did… and who Zero is."

He smiled one more time as he slipped the mask back on, and stood up. "You know, now that I think about it, I never did get to say those two words to you, did I?" Zero pondered aloud. "I was never able to forgive up until now… but now I can say them."

Beneath the mask, Suzaku Kururugi smiled genuinely for the first time in a year since the Zero Requiem. "Thank you… Lelouch." He hated the name 'vi Britannia', and had chosen to abandon it in favor for the name his mother once used. However, now even that name was bloody and tattered. He was no longer the 99th Emperor of Britannia, but nor was he the student by the name of Lelouch Lamperouge.

He was simply Lelouch now.

Suzaku spun around on his heel, and walked away, leaving the grave behind. He hadn't noticed that a tear had streamed down his cheek, and wondered how it is he was able to shed tears now after so long. He had also failed to notice that someone had been watching him from outside the window, her expression sad and torn.

"Onii-chan…" Nunnally whispered in Japanese, so that others wouldn't know who she was referring to. "I wish you were here… with me, and Suzaku…" Tears spilled openly, and her small hands clenched together. "We both miss you… So please… Come back…"

_In the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar, the Holy Britannian Empire had declared an all out war on the country of Japan. Though the country held stead-fast to their neutrality, diplomatic and political issues had already worsened the relationships between them and other countries. During the decisive battle for the mainland, Britannia unveiled its latest weapon: the Autonomous Armored Knight, codename Knightmare Frame. The machines had easily shattered Japan's line of defense. Within a month, Japan had become a dominion of the Empire. Their culture, their rights, and even their name were taken._

_Area 11. The once proud and defeated country of Japan was rechristened with a mere number. However, in the year 2017, and the year following, the Empire was tossed into a state of disarray, all at the hands of a masked man known only as "Zero". Zero was an enigma, a man of mystery, and possessed great intelligence, easily becoming the greatest threat Britannia had ever faced. He had murdered two members of the Imperial Family, Clovis la Britannia and Euphemia li Britannia. However, what truly made Zero a dangerous enemy was his organization… the Black Knights._

_After the death of Euphemia li Britannia, who became known as the Massacre Princess after ordering the genocide of countless Eleven citizens wishing to participate in the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, the plan in which any and all participating would regain their rights, and would be able to be called Japanese once again. It was after this event that Zero rallied his forces, and began what would become known as the Black Rebellion._

_However, at the climax, Zero had mysteriously vanished. Without their leader present, the Black Knights fell into disarray, and were soon defeated. Within the year, news of Zero's execution was made public. The remnants of the Black Knights were scattered about, some of them captured and awaiting their execution. The discrimination and prejudice within Area 11 had reached its peak, and the government more oppressive._

_However, in the year 2018, as if answering the unjustice that had returned, Zero had reappeared to the world, and with him, the Black Knights. It was during his return that the world descended once more into the depths of chaos, however he faced more dangers at the hands of the Knights of the Round, specifically the Knight of Euphemia li Britannia, the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi. Their clashes have been recorded into the annals of history, however it had been during the second insurrection, known as the "Second Battle for Tokyo", that news of Zero's death reached the populaces' ears, supposedly having succumbed to his wounds in battle. In truth, the Black Knights betrayed Zero, due to the promise made to them by Schneizel el Britannia. If they betrayed Zero, they would have Japan._

_However, it was sometime after this incident that the world was thrown into what became known as the Third Pacific War. On national television, in which Charles zi Britannia was to make an announcement, a young man, a Britannian student, walked into the throne room and sat upon the throne, announcing himself to the world._

_His name was Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99__th__ Emperor of the Holy Empire. At his side was Suzaku Kururugi, named the Knight of Zero, a Knight of the Round above all others. In the confusion about Charles zi Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia stated that he had killed him, thus the throne was his to take. Despite the crime, all those in the throne room acknowledge the young man as Emperor. The Knights of the Round, those loyal to Charles zi Britannia, tried to eliminate the young king, however all of them, with the exception of the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, were slain by the Knight of Zero. Even Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One, fell at his hands._

_During the first few days of his rule, Lelouch vi Britannia was known as the Emperor of Justice, restoring rights to those under the rule of Britannia and abolishing the old aristocracy system. However, it had been during the meeting between him and the United Federation of Nations, established by Zero and Kaguya Sumeragi, that he revealed his true nature. Due to the events taking place within each representative's respective nation, Britannia held the majority vote, and would succeed the union, easily dominating the UFN. Lelouch rejected the proposal for all Areas to succeed from Britannia, and proceeded to threaten the representatives at gunpoint with the Lancelot Albion, the ninth-generation Knightmare Frame, piloted by Suzaku Kururugi._

_This incident revealed his true nature as a malevolent dictator, and the enemy of the world. Britannia had thus declared war upon the UFN, despite the fact that the opposing side was led by Lelouch vi Britannia's own sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, who was believed to have perished in an explosion caused by a powerful nuclear missile called "F.L.E.I.J.A". Despite his sibling being against him, Lelouch vi Britannia continued his campaign, and the war began._

_In the end, Schneizel el Britannia conceded defeat, and thus, Britannia now ruled the world. Even though his loyal knight had perished in battle, Lelouch vi Britannia, known as The Demon Emperor, held the world in the palm of his hand, and amassed all of the hatred in the world. However, while being present to witness the execution of the Black Knights, along with Schneizel el Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia, the world was stunned to see a singular figure blocking the way._

_It was none other than the leader of the Black Knights, Zero._

_Even though he faced against four Knightmares, as well as the Knight of Orange, Jeremiah Gottwald, Zero had evaded them all, and assassinated the Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia. However, unaware to the populance, the mask of Zero was worn by none other than Suzaku Kururugi, who had enacted a plan alongside Lelouch vi Britannia, who in truth was the original Zero, that would eliminate all the hatred in the world once the infamous and ruthless Demon Emperor had gathered it all upon his shoulders. The name of this plan was the Zero Requiem._

_The year is now 2019, one year after these chain of events. The United Federation of Nations has now absorbed Britannia, and Nunnally vi Britannia rules as the 100__th__ Empress. Since the sacrifice her brother has made, the world has been ushered into an era of peace._

_However, little does anyone know that this peace shall soon be shattered. Just as Lelouch vi Britannia raised the flag of rebellion against his country, another shall rise against the oncoming storm._

_This is the story of the counterattack led by Suzaku Kururugi, and the mysterious youth, who holds the key to the future of humanity._

**Sunrise Inc. and Fanfiction Studios is proud to present...  
><strong>

_**Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack**_


	2. Phase 01: Awakening of the Return White

_In the year 2018, the 99__th__ Emperor of the Holy Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia, announced his presence to the world after claiming the throne by murdering his father, Charles zi Britannia. While, at first, he was seen as a kind and just ruler, called the Emperor of Justice, he soon revealed his true nature as the Demon Emperor during the negotiation meeting for Britannia to join the United Federation of Nations, a coalition of countries and nations joined together. Due to Britannia's massive population, and the situation within the countries of the UFN, Britannia's succession was assured. Upon refusing to the proposal to secede all Areas within Britannia, Lelouch held the representatives, along with Chairman Kaguya, at gunpoint with the Knightmare Lancelot Albion, piloted by the Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi._

_This even began what came to be known as the Third Pacific War, with one side opposing Emperor Lelouch's regime, and the other being those who have sworn absolute loyalty to the dictator. In the end, Lelouch vi Britannia proved victorious, defeating the Black Knights and his brother, Schneizel el Britannia. He now held the world within the palm of his hand. Britannia controlled the entire world._

_However, while joining the transport to the Black Knights' execution, the leader of organization, Zero, appeared before them and assassinated the Emperor. Little did people know that this had been a carefully constructed plan between Lelouch vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi to eliminate all the world's hatred. The name of this plan is Zero Requiem._

_One year has passed, and now, Lelouch's sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, has ascended to the throne. The world is now at peace... or so they think._

* * *

><p>Opening Theme: Unravel [Tokyo Ghoul OP]<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Oshiete, oshiete, yo sono shikumi woTell me, tell me how that works~**_

The screen opens to reveal a young man standing in the center of a sea of black roses, a bloody red sky above him.

_**~Boku no naka ni dareka iru no?/Is there someone else inside of me?~**_

The colors become inversed. The roses become white, and the sky azure blue.

_**~Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de/I'm broken, broken in this world~**_

The boy stretches his hand out towards the sky, the sun shining between the gaps in his fingers.

_**~Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni/You laugh, without seeing a thing~**_

A bird within the sea of roses flaps its wings and takes to the sky, one of its feathers flowing down. Once it passes, it reveals the boy's face, the same face worn by that of Lelouch vi Britannia.

The Geass sequence plays, with the title soon following.

**-Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack-**

_**~Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete/As I'm broken, I stop breathing~**_

Suzaku is seen in casual clothes, walking in the halls of the palace. His reflection appears on a nearby window, revealing him in the garbs of Zero.

_**~Hodokenai mou hodekani yo shinjitsu sae freeze/I can't untie, can't untie anymore. Even reality freezes~**_

The boy is seen walking with the Ashford Academy cast, passing by a store. The window shows the image of Lelouch vi Britannia instead of him.

_**~Kowaseru kowesanei kurueru kuruenai anata wo mitsukete/Breakable, unbreakable, collapseable, uncollapseable, I find you~**_

Scenes of the Black Knights and Ashford Academy flash by. Tohdoh with Chiba are revealed, several Gekka Knightmares standing behind them. Ohgi is shown with Villetta in his office, finishing off the last of his paperwork. Rivalz is seen with Milly at a bar discussing the past. Nunnally is shown in the throne room, looking out the window with a serious expression. The final scene shows Suzaku slipping on the Zero mask, mimicking what Lelouch did in the first opening of R1.

_**~Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa tsukitootte mienaku natte mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide/Having stood in a shaken, distorted world, I become transparent and unable to be seen. Don't look for me, don't look at me~**_

The Lancelot Albion launches into battle from the ground, it's MVS Swords and a VARIS rifle at the ready. A black Vincent Ward tries to destroy it with a slash harken, only for it to be cut down. Suzaku is shown in the cockpit, a face befitting a Knight of Zero shown.

Kallen is shown flying the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements, shooting past Suzaku and grasping another black Vincent Ward with the Radiant Wave Surger. A tear falls from her face as the machine begins to implode before she lets go, her Energy Feathers spreading out before the Knightmare explodes behind her.

_**~Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo oboetete boku koto wo/Inside a world that someone sketched out, I don't want to hurt you. Remember me~**_

The unnamed boy is shown standing in the field of flowers once again. Two Knightmares, presumably the Lancelot and the Guren, fly past him, causing the roses to scatter and dance about in the wind. His hand is shown to stretch out in the sky again before it shows his face, looking up with a sad expression before a pair of hands embraces him from behind. A small smile appears on his face as he closes his eyes. The camera shifts upward back to the sky, where a white Knightmare is shown, a pair of blue Energy Feathers behind it's back. It looks at the two before it turns toward the sky above it, where the white bird from before shoots past, and vanishes in the light of the sun.

_**~Azayaka na mama/While it's so vivid~**_

The final scene shows Lelouch vi Britannia's grave, where Zero's mask rests in front of the headstone.

* * *

><p>Opening END<p>

* * *

><p><em>Phase 01: Awakening of the White Return<em>

The Shinjuku ghetto has been on the road of repair, buildings that were rotting and damaged now being repaired, and those living in poor conditions given reprieve. Missing persons were found either in another part of the city, or buried beneath a pile of rubble. There were still quite a bit of homeless people, living near the outskirts of the ruined city and away from the settlement, but they were able to live peacefully.

"Man, talk about noisy..." one of the hobos said tiredly, bagged eyes looking over towards a nearby construction area. "It's already been four months. Aren't they done yet?" His neighbor chuckled, taking a swig of water. He was middle-aged with long brown hair reaching towards his shoulders, a dark beanie atop his head while a heavy gray overcoat covered most of his body, also wearing light torn jeans and black boots. The first was more heavy set with a chubby stomach, stubble forming on his chin. He wore more tight fitting clothes with baggy gray slacks, also wearing worn sneakers.

"Not bloody likely," the second hobo, Markus, said jovially, as if the noise didn't bother him as much as it did with Shojuro. "Have you taken a look around this place? It'll at least be another year before Shinjuku's back to being in the glory days."

Shojuro sighed, nodding in understanding before looking over to the loner that had appeared about three months ago. "Hey, Akuma, you hungry?" he asked him. "Food's just about ready." Markus sighed, shaking his head. Shojuro frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Do you have to call the kid that?" he asked wearily. "I know what the word it means, and just because he looks like the bastard doesn't mean he IS him."

"Well, what else do we call him?" Shojuro shot back. The boy ignored their bickering as he walked over to them, wonderful aromas flooding into his nostrils. Unlike the other two, his clothes were much newer, wearing a thin blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and the hood covering most of his messy white hair, the bangs hiding his aqua-green eyes. Beneath the jacket was a simple white shirt, completed with a pair of black slacks and sneakers.

"Why not just call him kid, or White, and leave it at that?" Markus suggested, taking another drink of his cantene. "If you keep calling him 'demon' every time, someone is bound to hear, and then, lo and behold, Brits and Japanese and everyone in the whole damn world, hell even the Black Demon of Britannia will be after his ass."

Shojuro rubbed the back of his blubbery neck, sighing in defeat once the man raised a good point. The boy had shown up about six months ago in the ghetto without any memories. Nobody knew who he was, or how he arrived there. However, when they saw his face, they were all shocked. If one were to take away his snow-white hair, and his bright eyes, they would see a carbon copy of the late Demon Emperor of Britannia.

Despite his appearance, however, those within the ghetto treated him like one of their own, but because he didn't recall his name, they would call him kid, mister, brat, avalanche (because of his hair color), and, as Shojuro had called him, Akuma, which was the Japanese word for demon.

Of course, even though people kept his distance from him, some tried to befriend the lost boy. He would always look so lost, so alone, so... out of place in the world, as if he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be there or not. He had always seen by himself, hiding his face as if scared of being rejected when they would see Lelouch the Demon and not the boy without a name. But, then again, they supposed it was natural. Even though a year had passed, there were still many who cursed the name of Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

><p>Kallen sighed as she laid her head against her arms, groaning from all the excitement that had passed. "Remind me again, why am I still in school?" she asked rhetorically, sitting in the Student Council clubroom with Rivalz. They were now in their senior year of high school, thus come next year; they would be graduates, something the red-haired Devicer was looking forward to. If she had another boy try to ask her out, she would send his ass to the hospital.<p>

Rivalz chuckled as he played listlessly with a pen in his hand. He had changed a bit in the last year, wearing his jacket in an open manner, and his hair had grown slightly as well, now carrying a small ponytail. It wasn't as long as Gino's ponytail, it still had to be kept in place with a tie. "Hey, it was your choice, Kallen!" the jester of Ashford said with a grin on his face. "Besides, technically speaking, you're still a member of Student Council, so you still have an obligation!"

Kallen sighed again, shaking her head and burying her face deeper into her arms. Rivalz was an improvement over Milly, but he was still the idiotic buffoon she had come to know and befriend from two years ago. Since he became president, he had taken it upon himself to uphold the Ashford Family shenanigans, in other words, events such as the cross-dressers ball, the absolute silence party, swimsuit day, and cupid day.

She didn't mind the others... well she did have a problem with swimsuit day and cupid day, mostly because of the male population. It also really did not help the fact that her body had grown out in the last year. Seriously, the back pain was annoying somedays... not that she would say that out loud. She was not an idiot. She was about to get up and work on the budget for the next school event, a normal one (thank kami), the door slid open to reveal a familiar face. "Yo!" Gino smiled as he walked into the room, Sasha coming up from behind. "What's up guys?"

Gino hadn't changed all that much, with the exception of a new haircut. The ponytail was gone, and his messy golden hair was now tamed. Like Rivalz, he wore his jacket open, but refused to wear a buttoned shirt. Since he was the Knight of Three, he could get away it, if not that, then his status as a noble. Sasha had just recently joined Student Council, but if Kallen had to guess, she would say that she was a mix of Milly and Shirley, if that was even possible. She shared Milly's enthusiasm, and Shirley's scatterbrained tendencies. It was obvious to anyone that she had a UFN-sized crush on the Knight of Three, though somehow the moron never seemed to notice it.

Sasha was around the same height as Kallen, with dark brown hair reaching down to her shoulders and bright green eyes. She also always had on a white choker with a black wing around her neck. According to her, it was a family heirloom, and also the only remaining memento she had of her father, who died in the F.L.E.I.J.A bombing from the Second Battle for Tokyo. In a way, she was a reminder that not everyone had managed to escape the tragedies of F.L.E.I.J.A, a reminder of the sins Britannia had committed.

"G-good morning!" Sasha greeted shyly before she noticed Kallen. "Oh, Kouzuki! I thought you were, well, you know..."

Yes, Kallen had decided to go by her real name instead of the one she used as a Britannian. Since her secret as the Black Knight's ace pilot got out, she couldn't very well call herself a full-blooded Brit anymore... not that she ever wanted to. She always stuck to her roots as a kinsmen to the people of Japan, not as some stuck-up arrogant piece of crap. Of course, since 'that' day, Britannia had changed. Just as Lelouch had intended, all of the world's hatred was gone, but resentment towards him had still lingered. Even so much as mentioning the Demon Emperor's name was enough to get a person to curse him to his very grave. Strangely, that hatred never extended to Nunnally, most likely because she had begun the process of rebuilding wrecked cities that Britannia had never bothered to restore after they established a new Area. Because of that, she became known as the Angel Empress, in contrast to what Lelouch had been named.

Kallen shook her head, waving her hand about as she did so. "No, I was given the day off."

"Let me guess," Gino said, doing the whole 'Sherlock Holmes' routine he had developed simply to ignore her. Of course, he just did this to lighten the mood. "another poor bastard tried to ask you out and they got sent to the hospital?"

"Close," Kallen smirked. "I just made sure he would never have kids again."

Rivalz winced. "Dude, that's harsh..." he said, his hands moving to his private area out of fear. "A man's Little John is his most important thing!"

Sasha sighed as she shook her head. "And another contender for the Kouzuki Challenge bites the dust."

The Kouzuki Challenge had become something of a event at the school. Because Kallen had rejected so many boys, they had all decided that they would try their luck, but of course, they took turns. However, they too failed, and it soon became something of a challenge. The prize of the challenge was unknown, but one could guess that it was Kallen as the lucky bastard's girlfriend.

It was a shame that they had no idea that her heart belonged to another man.

Once she filled out the paperwork she had been assigned, Gino walked over to her and spoke in a small whisper so that the other two wouldn't hear them. "Hey, you gonna show up at the Black King?" he asked curiously. "Ohgi asked me to ask you that, since he knows how important school is for you."

Kallen nodded. "Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world." she promised before a thought came to her. "Will..." she nervously looked over Sasha and Rivalz, who were bickering about the Equestrian club's budget problem. "Will Suzaku be there?"

Gino shook his head. "I dunno, he's been really busy these last couple of weeks. I mean, sure, 'he' got rid of all the bad stuff in the world, but terrorists threats don't just stop after one bad dude's death, ya know?" Kallen nodded her head sadly. That was true, even if you got rid of hatred, evil would remain. Terrorists would show up, but it was nothing that the Black Knights could not handle.

However, she hoped that nothing would happen today, considering that today was 'his' anniversary.

* * *

><p>The nameless boy sighed as he walked into the only place he could be at peace, his hands hanging limply in his pockets. Because there were very few people that visited this place, he had no reason to hide his face, so naturally his hood was down. The breeze brushed up against him, leaves passing him. Truly, he couldn't be disturbed here, it was here that he could enjoy silence. All that racket caused by the construction really annoyed him to no end. Still, he was looking forward to seeing the ghetto's rebuilt.<p>

He wondered how long he had been here, since he woke up surrounded by homeless people. At first, they were startled, calling him The Demon Emperor at first, and at the beginning, treated him harshly, but when he did nothing, or said nothing, a few of the folks that cared became worried and asked him what was wrong. He wanted to say that everything was wrong, but he remembered nothing, not even his own name. Since then, some of the homeless had taken him in, offering him food and water whenever he needed it, and gave him a place to sleep whenever he had wanted some peace and quiet. Because he didn't have a name, he was called by titles and nicknames, either in Japanese or in plain old English.

However, when he grew bored, he would wander around the city, wearing a pair of sunglasses and keeping his hood up, so that people wouldn't mistake him for this Lelouch person. It had been really hard for him, considering he looked exactly like the man that had slaughtered countless people under the pretext of justice and righteousness. Who the hell was he kidding? He was a monster, plain and simple. Still... what made him into what they called Lelouch the Demon? Why had he done those things? The more he wondered about it, the more he wanted to know who exactly Lelouch vi Britannia was. Such thoughts were unpopular by a lot of people, so he sought out secluded places such as this.

The Kururugi Shrine, he thinks this place was called. This was probably one of the only few places he could ever really find some peace and quiet, time to delve into his thoughts without being disturbed. He had been so busy into his thoughts that he hadn't heard someone walking up from behind him until they spoke up. "What are you doing here?" they asked him. It was male, but it wasn't out of malice, rather it seemed to be more out of curiosity. He understood why he asked, of course. Not many people visited shrines these days.

He turned around to look at the newcomer. He was around the same age as him, wearing a baseball cap that hid a large majority of his curly brown hair, and a pair of sunglasses that hid his eyes. He wore a light gray coat over a pale green shirt, complete with jeans and boots. Slung over his shoulder was a bookbag. Was he a student? The boy was about to speak up when the other boy stared at him with a look of shock and disbelief.

"...L-Lelouch?"

His eyes widened slightly. Had this person known Lelouch vi Britannia? How? And... why did he look so familiar? "Who... are you?"

To Be Continued

_**Preview:**_

Lelouch is gone. Suzaku Kururugi is gone. All that is left is Zero, the Knight of Justice and Truth, the Defender of the Weak. That was the role I was given after the Zero Requiem. I knew my best friend was gone, but... what would I do if I happened to meet him again, in a life that I grown to hate?

Next time, on _Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack:_

_Phase 02: Knight of Zero_

Lelouch... could that really be you?


	3. Phase 02: Knight of Zero

_In the year 2018, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia, announced his presence to the world after claiming the throne by murdering his father, Charles zi Britannia. While, at first, he was seen as a kind and just ruler, called the Emperor of Justice, he soon revealed his true nature as the Demon Emperor during the negotiation meeting for Britannia to join the United Federation of Nations, a coalition of countries and nations joined together. Due to Britannia's massive population, and the situation within the countries of the UFN, Britannia's succession was assured. Upon refusing to the proposal to secede all Areas within Britannia, Lelouch held the representatives, along with Chairman Kaguya, at gunpoint with the Knightmare Lancelot Albion, piloted by the Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi._

_This even began what came to be known as the Third Pacific War, with one side opposing Emperor Lelouch's regime, and the other being those who have sworn absolute loyalty to the dictator. In the end, Lelouch vi Britannia proved victorious, defeating the Black Knights and his brother, Schneizel el Britannia. He now held the world within the palm of his hand. Britannia controlled the entire world._

_However, while joining the transport to the Black Knights' execution, the leader of organization, Zero, appeared before them and assassinated the Emperor. Little did people know that this had been a carefully constructed plan between Lelouch vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi to eliminate all the world's hatred. The name of this plan is Zero Requiem._

_One year has passed, and now, Lelouch's sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, has ascended to the throne. The world is now at peace... or so they think._

* * *

><p>Opening Theme: Unravel [Tokyo Ghoul OP]<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Oshiete, oshiete, yo sono shikumi woTell me, tell me how that works~**_

The screen opens to reveal a young man standing in the center of a sea of black roses, a bloody red sky above him.

_**~Boku no naka ni dareka iru no?/Is there someone else inside of me?~**_

The colors become inversed. The roses become white, and the sky azure blue.

_**~Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de/I'm broken, broken in this world~**_

The boy stretches his hand out towards the sky, the sun shining between the gaps in his fingers.

_**~Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni/You laugh, without seeing a thing~**_

A bird within the sea of roses flaps its wings and takes to the sky, one of its feathers flowing down. Once it passes, it reveals the boy's face, the same face worn by that of Lelouch vi Britannia.

The Geass sequence plays, with the title soon following.

**-Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack-**

_**~Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete/As I'm broken, I stop breathing~**_

Suzaku is seen in casual clothes, walking in the halls of the palace. His reflection appears on a nearby window, revealing him in the garbs of Zero.

_**~Hodokenai mou hodekani yo shinjitsu sae freeze/I can't untie, can't untie anymore. Even reality freezes~**_

The boy is seen walking with the Ashford Academy cast, passing by a store. The window shows the image of Lelouch vi Britannia instead of him.

_**~Kowaseru kowesanei kurueru kuruenai anata wo mitsukete/Breakable, unbreakable, collapseable, uncollapseable, I find you~**_

Scenes of the Black Knights and Ashford Academy flash by. Tohdoh with Chiba are revealed, several Gekka Knightmares standing behind them. Ohgi is shown with Villetta in his office, finishing off the last of his paperwork. Rivalz is seen with Milly at a bar discussing the past. Nunnally is shown in the throne room, looking out the window with a serious expression. The final scene shows Suzaku slipping on the Zero mask, mimicking what Lelouch did in the first opening of R1.

_**~Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa tsukitootte mienaku natte mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide/Having stood in a shaken, distorted world, I become transparent and unable to be seen. Don't look for me, don't look at me~**_

The Lancelot Albion launches into battle from the ground, it's MVS Swords and a VARIS rifle at the ready. A black Vincent Ward tries to destroy it with a slash harken, only for it to be cut down. Suzaku is shown in the cockpit, a face befitting a Knight of Zero shown.

Kallen is shown flying the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements, shooting past Suzaku and grasping another black Vincent Ward with the Radiant Wave Surger. A tear falls from her face as the machine begins to implode before she lets go, her Energy Feathers spreading out before the Knightmare explodes behind her.

_**~Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo oboetete boku koto wo/Inside a world that someone sketched out, I don't want to hurt you. Remember me~**_

The unnamed boy is shown standing in the field of flowers once again. Two Knightmares, presumably the Lancelot and the Guren, fly past him, causing the roses to scatter and dance about in the wind. His hand is shown to stretch out in the sky again before it shows his face, looking up with a sad expression before a pair of hands embraces him from behind. A small smile appears on his face as he closes his eyes. The camera shifts upward back to the sky, where a white Knightmare is shown, a pair of blue Energy Feathers behind it's back. It looks at the two before it turns toward the sky above it, where the white bird from before shoots past, and vanishes in the light of the sun.

_**~Azayaka na mama/While it's so vivid~**_

The final scene shows Lelouch vi Britannia's grave, where Zero's mask rests in front of the headstone.

* * *

><p>Opening END<p>

* * *

><p><em>Phase 02: Knight of Zero<em>

Suzaku had finally been given one of the few days of relaxation and time away from his 24/7 occupation at last by the end of the month, as there were days when even the infamous Black Demon had to take a break every once and a while. Since he 'died' in the Third Pacific War, he had to conceal his identity to the world, settling for sunglasses and a cap to hide his face. He would just relax and enjoy the day, that was all he needed, really. His only tasks were to relax and get food for the next week, seeing a show he lived in an apartment on the outskirts of the settlement. _'How long has it been since I've been able to relax like this?'_ he wondered as he walked down the streets of the ever-familiar Tokyo Settlement, content with watching people as they passed by, smiles on their faces. _'Lelouch, wherever you are, Heaven or Hell, I hope you can see this.'_

The street he had walked down was, ironically enough, the exact same street where he had killed Lelouch, dressed in the attire of the man who he had wanted to kill with his entire being. It was strange, truly, now that he had fully forgiven him and accepted this new role. In a way, Suzaku had died back at the battle against Damocles. Lelouch vi Britannia had died as well.

All that was left… was Zero. The Man of Miracles. He who Destroys Worlds. He who Creates Worlds. The Black King. The Black Demon of Britannia.

It was his newest self, and his only self, since he could no longer show his face. Of course, even when you act as the savior of the world, he still had to sustain himself with normal utilities. Hence, he had to grab what he needed to live for a while before returning to his new job.

"Now that I think about it…" Suzaku noted aloud, smiling softly. "Today is his anniversary. Tamaki's probably already got the food set up."

Today was the day when he destroyed the world, and remade it anew. Since everyone had learned about the Zero Requiem, they would all meet up at Tamaki's new restaurant, named after Lelouch ironically enough, for that particular occasion. Unless a terrorist attack came up, he was all free. "Maybe I should pay my respects at the shrine first…" Suzaku muttered before he set himself up on his way. It wasn't that far to reach the shrine.

However, to his surprise, he found someone else there. It was rather unusual, especially since not many people had visited shrines these days. "What are you doing here?" Suzaku asked, confused. Still, it was refreshing to see someone attending his family's shrine, despite all the chaos that had surrounded the area as of lately due to terrorist attacks. Once the figure turned, Suzaku's eyes widened, and all the color drained from his face.

Standing in front of him was…

"L-Lelouch?"

Yes, there was no doubt about it.

It was Lelouch.

Lelouch, who he had killed with his own two hands to create the world he wanted for Nunnally's sake.

Lelouch, who had been his worst enemy.

Lelouch, who had been his best friend.

Lelouch, who should be dead and buried.

"Who…" Lelouch said, tilting his eyes with a blank expression, as if he were not all there. "…are you?"

It was then that Suzaku noticed that the person in front of him only carried his face, but not his features. What should have been black hair was snow white, and what should be violet gems were aqua-blue oceans. He was dressed in a blue hoodie with a white underneath, complete with slacks. However, his body was run ragged, dirt and grime smeared over his sneakers and hands. All in all, he looked as if he had been living in the ghettos.

"S-sorry…" Suzaku apologized, lowering his head. Great, now he'd be depressed for a week for having been reminded of his friend. "You look…"

"Like Lelouch vi Britannia, I know." The boy said in understanding, nodding. "That's why Mr. Shojuro calls me Akuma."

"Akuma? Isn't that demon in Japanese?"

"Yes."

"Why would he call you that?" The boy looked down at the ground uncomfortably, shifting his feet. He had an expression Suzaku had never seen on Lelouch's face before, not even once in his life. "You don't have to talk about it, you know."

"…I don't remember my name." he confessed, surprising Suzaku. "Everyone just calls me kid, or whatever."

'_He doesn't remember his past?'_ Suzaku thought, shocked. _'Could he… have amnesia? Still, he looks so much like Lelouch…'_ "Well, do you remember anything?" the brown-haired savior asked. "Anything at all?"

"No," the boy answered. "nothing."

'_So, he can't recall anything…'_ Suzaku thought deeply, frowning. _'I know I can't just leave him… but how do I explain him? If they ever saw him, they'd automatically assume it was Lelouch. But… Gah, this is so confusing… Wait, maybe…'_

"Well, if you don't remember anything, why not come with me?" Suzaku offered, surprising the Lelouch look-alike. "I have a friend that works in the information department. Maybe he can help you…"

The boy thought about it for a while, crossing his arms over his chest with his head dipped before he nodded, and slipped on his hood and a pair of sunglasses. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Nunnally sighed in relief once she placed her pen down on the desk, shaking her head and glaring slightly at the large pile of papers that sat at her desk. "Oh, Onii-chan, how did you ever manage to deal with all of this paperwork?" she wondered aloud before her eyes found themselves at the small photograph that was placed near her pen. It showed Lelouch back in his middle school days, kneeling beside Nunnally with a bright smile.<p>

To think that, despite have known all about his anger and hatred with a good idea of what had been going on back then, she still never knew how far he had been willing to go for her. Sometimes, she blamed herself for him taking up the name of Zero and leading a rebellion, eventually having to come to shoot Euphie all because of his power. To this day, Nunnally still despised the power of Geass, after having learned of it from Schneizel. He, too, was under it's control, bound to Suzaku's command until it's end or he had reached the end of his life. Of course, as much as she hated her older brother for using the Damocles as an excuse, she couldn't help but pity him.

"You're Majesty?" the voice of one of her retainers called out for her from behind the door. "It's me. I have a visitor here to see you."

Nunnally offered a silent prayer to any Gods that provided this distraction from this cursed burden of being an Empress called paperwork before she nodded her head. "Please, send them in." The door opened to reveal a familiar figure, wearing what appeared to be farmer's clothes, a buttoned shirt with leather suspenders at the denim jeans, and a pair of working gloves. Covering his left was orange metal, his teal hair swept neatly, and beside him was a young girl around her age with light pink hair and pink-tinted red eyes. "Oh, Jeremiah!" she chirped happily. "Anya! It's been a long time!"

"Indeed it has, Empress Nunnally." Jeremiah said respectfully, offering a bow. "I came to inform you of the harvest. It's grown rather well, and is ready to be picked up at any time."

"Of course, I'll…" she glanced over at the stack of papers with a send of dread. "…get the paperwork ready."

"Dislike beurocracy." Anya guessed with a flat tone that made the young Empress cringe, but sigh in defeat. Honestly, this girl's intuition was sharper than hers, it was almost scary to see.

"Yes… sometimes I wonder how Big Brother could handle it all."

"Lord Lelouch actually pawned it off to Sir Kururugi, much to his chagrin." Jeremiah admitted with a grin. "He said it scared him as much as physical activities had done. If you'd like, I could do it for you."

"Oh, no, I can do it!" Nunnally shook her head vehemently. "I must learn how to adjust to this lifestyle myself, without Suzaku looking over my shoulder."

"Of course, You're Majesty."

"…Today is the Anniversary, isn't it?"

Jeremiah's smile turned saddened, and nodded grimly. "…Yes, it is. I was informed that most of the Black Knights, including Lady Kallen, would be able to attend."

"Could you tell Suzaku that I will be late attending it?" Nunnally asked of Lelouch's loyal knight. "There is some matters I have to attend to, specifically about Miss Malkal's request regarding the events that occurred in the European Union."

"Of course, You're Majesty." Jeremiah bowed humbly. "Until next time, then."

"…See you soon." Anya said, a small smile on her face as she waved the disabled girl good-bye and turning to leave with her guardian. Once the doors closed behind them, Nunnally looked back at the photograph on her desk, and grabbed her pen.

"Lelouch…" she whispered silently. "I wonder… would you be happy with how I am doing? I feel so lost, and I'm sure I would ruin everything, if it weren't for Suzaku." A small tear fall from her cheek. "…I wish you were here, Big Brother."

Elsewhere, standing atop the Tokyo Tower, which had been repaired to a great deal since Nunnally ascended to the throne, a figure wrapped in a black cloak wearing a white mask stood, overlooking the Tokyo Settlement. The mask itself held no features, other than the strange red pattern, and the singular veil that revealed his right eye.

It was red with the familiar avian-symbol of Geass.

"So…" the figure said with a cold voice as he looked up at the sky, watching a flight of crows pass overhead. "It finally begins…"

To Be Continued…

_**Preview:**_

I don't remember anything. My name is lost to me, along with my past. I look like the man that ruled the world with an iron fist, and the first friend I make is the same man that killed him. I don't know why, but I know his name. His name is Suzaku Kururugi, but… he's supposed to be dead.

Next time, on _Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack:_

_Phase 03: Anatolia Mercy_

Why is that I know Suzaku, but my past is out of my reach?


	4. Phase 03: Anatolia Mercy

_In the year 2018, the 99__th__ Emperor of the Holy Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia, announced his presence to the world after claiming the throne by murdering his father, Charles zi Britannia. While, at first, he was seen as a kind and just ruler, called the Emperor of Justice, he soon revealed his true nature as the Demon Emperor during the negotiation meeting for Britannia to join the United Federation of Nations, a coalition of countries and nations joined together. Due to Britannia's massive population, and the situation within the countries of the UFN, Britannia's succession was assured. Upon refusing to the proposal to secede all Areas within Britannia, Lelouch held the representatives, along with Chairman Kaguya, at gunpoint with the Knightmare Lancelot Albion, piloted by the Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi._

_This even began what came to be known as the Third Pacific War, with one side opposing Emperor Lelouch's regime, and the other being those who have sworn absolute loyalty to the dictator. In the end, Lelouch vi Britannia proved victorious, defeating the Black Knights and his brother, Schneizel el Britannia. He now held the world within the palm of his hand. Britannia controlled the entire world._

_However, while joining the transport to the Black Knights' execution, the leader of organization, Zero, appeared before them and assassinated the Emperor. Little did people know that this had been a carefully constructed plan between Lelouch vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi to eliminate all the world's hatred. The name of this plan is Zero Requiem._

_One year has passed, and now, Lelouch's sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, has ascended to the throne. The world is now at peace... or so they think._

* * *

><p>Opening Theme: Unravel [Tokyo Ghoul OP]<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Oshiete, oshiete, yo sono shikumi woTell me, tell me how that works~**_

The screen opens to reveal a young man standing in the center of a sea of black roses, a bloody red sky above him.

_**~Boku no naka ni dareka iru no?/Is there someone else inside of me?~**_

The colors become inversed. The roses become white, and the sky azure blue.

_**~Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de/I'm broken, broken in this world~**_

The boy stretches his hand out towards the sky, the sun shining between the gaps in his fingers.

_**~Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni/You laugh, without seeing a thing~**_

A bird within the sea of roses flaps its wings and takes to the sky, one of its feathers flowing down. Once it passes, it reveals the boy's face, the same face worn by that of Lelouch vi Britannia.

The Geass sequence plays, with the title soon following.

**-Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack-**

_**~Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete/As I'm broken, I stop breathing~**_

Suzaku is seen in casual clothes, walking in the halls of the palace. His reflection appears on a nearby window, revealing him in the garbs of Zero.

_**~Hodokenai mou hodekani yo shinjitsu sae freeze/I can't untie, can't untie anymore. Even reality freezes~**_

The boy is seen walking with the Ashford Academy cast, passing by a store. The window shows the image of Lelouch vi Britannia instead of him.

_**~Kowaseru kowesanei kurueru kuruenai anata wo mitsukete/Breakable, unbreakable, collapseable, uncollapseable, I find you~**_

Scenes of the Black Knights and Ashford Academy flash by. Tohdoh with Chiba are revealed, several Gekka Knightmares standing behind them. Ohgi is shown with Villetta in his office, finishing off the last of his paperwork. Rivalz is seen with Milly at a bar discussing the past. Nunnally is shown in the throne room, looking out the window with a serious expression. The final scene shows Suzaku slipping on the Zero mask, mimicking what Lelouch did in the first opening of R1.

_**~Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa tsukitootte mienaku natte mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide/Having stood in a shaken, distorted world, I become transparent and unable to be seen. Don't look for me, don't look at me~**_

The Lancelot Albion launches into battle from the ground, it's MVS Swords and a VARIS rifle at the ready. A black Vincent Ward tries to destroy it with a slash harken, only for it to be cut down. Suzaku is shown in the cockpit, a face befitting a Knight of Zero shown.

Kallen is shown flying the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements, shooting past Suzaku and grasping another black Vincent Ward with the Radiant Wave Surger. A tear falls from her face as the machine begins to implode before she lets go, her Energy Feathers spreading out before the Knightmare explodes behind her.

_**~Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo oboetete boku koto wo/Inside a world that someone sketched out, I don't want to hurt you. Remember me~**_

The unnamed boy is shown standing in the field of flowers once again. Two Knightmares, presumably the Lancelot and the Guren, fly past him, causing the roses to scatter and dance about in the wind. His hand is shown to stretch out in the sky again before it shows his face, looking up with a sad expression before a pair of hands embraces him from behind. A small smile appears on his face as he closes his eyes. The camera shifts upward back to the sky, where a white Knightmare is shown, a pair of blue Energy Feathers behind it's back. It looks at the two before it turns toward the sky above it, where the white bird from before shoots past, and vanishes in the light of the sun.

_**~Azayaka na mama/While it's so vivid~**_

The final scene shows Lelouch vi Britannia's grave, where Zero's mask rests in front of the headstone.

* * *

><p>Opening END<p>

* * *

><p><em>Phase 03: Anatolia Mercy<em>

The King's Memorial.

It was a restaurant run by an Eleven, but the food was incredible, and the workers were of mixed nationalities. There were many Britannians, but there were also Elevens working together with them. The outside was formal, with black walls and three windows, a small curtain above the doorway, which was maroon in color with a golden tailing. Of course, what made this restaurant rather popular was the small plaque that sat next to it, the mark of the Black Knights placed below the writing. Unfortunately to many, it was closed for the day.

At least, it was closed for normal people. It wasn't closed for Black Knights like Kallen, or Knights of the Round like Gino. Despite the closed sign on the front door, the two walked on in, where two people were already inside. One was a young man with short red hair wearing a bartender outfit, a black vest over a buttoned shirt, and a pair of black slacks. He had a rugged goatee along his chin. Sitting at the counter was a older man with blonde hair tied back, wearing a dark turtleneck over a hoodie. "Hey, you guys are late!" Shinichiro Tamaki scowled the moment they closed the door behind them. "What the hell took ya? It's bad enough Cardemonde said he'll be running late!"

"Hey, we're not late!" the blonde Knight of Three said, a grin on his face as he greeted the two. "Still, you look a lot better, Diethard."

Diethard Reed shrugged his shoulders, taking a large gulp of his coffee before smiling back at them. "Well, I suppose I should just be glad that Schneizel barely missed the heart, shouldn't I?" he asked whimsically before noticing someone was missing. "Oh? He isn't here with you?"

Kallen didn't need to know who the man was talking about, and shook his head. "He said he might be running late. By the way, are you almost finished with that book you're on?"

"Eh?" Gino's eyes widened, leaning in slightly. "You're writing a book?"

Diethard smiled thinly as he showed off a thick pile of papers to them. "All done, though I am working on a title. No matter what I come up with, it just doesn't seem to fit."

"And how many times do I have to keep telling ya?" Tamaki said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just call it Lelouch of the Rebellion! That is what he was trying to do, ya know!"

Diethard sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. "And you seem to forget that, to everyone else, Lamperouge is a ruthless tyrant. If I were to call it that, it wouldn't sell well, now wouldn't it?"

Kallen smiled slightly as she watched the two bicker. While she didn't exactly like Diethard, she knew the man had his reasons for joining the Black Knights. Originally, he stood against Lelouch once he established himself as the Demon Emperor, however after he learned of the Zero Requiem, his devotion for the man was rekindled, greater than ever. He began gathering accounts of the tale of Lelouch vi Britannia from every Black Knight that knew Zero, even Jeremiah, Sayoko, and the Empress, Nunnally.

"Well, once you settle on a name," Kallen finally spoke up. "Do let us have the first copies, okay?"

Diethard grinned at that, raising his glass. "I'll see what I can do, Miss Kouzuki. By the way, congratulations on your promotion."

The red-haired pilot of the Guren blinked. "Eh?"

"He's talking about becoming one of the Knights of the Round." Tamaki pointed out to her, grinning. "Seriously, who'da thought you'd make it in? The captain of the Zero Guard, and now the Knight of Two? You're filling out one hell of a résumé!"

"So, Sir Weinberg, how does it feel knowing that Miss Kouzuki is higher-ranking than you are?" Diethard asked the blonde Knight of Three curiously. "It certainly does make people wonder."

"Eh, doesn't really bother me." Gino said, grinning like an idiot as he looked at Kallen. The red-haired girl scowled slightly, inching away from the boy. No matter how many times she told him, he was downright persistent, and would keep trying to earn her hand at dating him, despite the fact that he knew who her heart belonged to. "Besides, I like assertive women."

"Too much information, Weinberg." Kallen said, snorting as she walked away and took a seat at the counter, looking at her friend and colleague. "So, when are the others supposed to get here?"

"Well..." Tamaki scratched his chin, trying to remember. "Tohdoh said he won't be able to make it, but Chiba said she could. Ohgi and that Chigusa chick should be here in a couple of hours, Minami and Sugiyama are out getting the ingredients. Jeremiah and Anya said they'd be able to make it once they're done delivering the harvest and all that, and as for that maid ninja chick..."

Kallen smiled, waving him, fully understanding what he was talking about. Gino took a seat next to Diethard, and ordered a cup of espresso. "So, is he going to make it?" he asked. "I mean, today is the anniversary of..."

Kallen nodded in silence. Though he didn't dare finish that sentence, knowing what sort of memories it would trudge up, they all knew what he was referring to.

Today was the anniversary of the Zero Requiem's completion.

"I... don't know, Gino." Kallen finally said, struggling herself to keep her emotions in check. "I forgave him a long time ago, hell even Nunnally forgave him, but... I don't think he's forgiven himself yet."

Gino didn't say anything, but he did look slightly worried. Despite everything that had transpired, he was still worried about Suzaku. Even if the youth didn't see him as a friend, he sure as hell saw Suzaku as one. He still recalled their meeting when he became the Knight of Seven, a cold and distant individual who had ties to the infamous Massacre Princess. Of course, Gino was skeptical about the whole thing, having met the third princess before. Her kind and sweet disposition betrayed her actions, thus he knew right off the bat that something was amiss. He didn't dare to believe that the princess, the kind and gentle one that reminded him so much of his first love, had willingly slaughtered all of those people.

'_Geez, Suzaku, you need to let go of the past.'_ Gino thought, taking a sip of his espresso. _'If you keep all of that guilt bottled up...'_

Just then, the door opened. Everyone turned to see a familiar face with brown hair tucked underneath a cap standing there with a slightly confused expression as soon as he saw the tense atmosphere. "Uh... why is everything so quiet?" Suzaku asked once he slipped off his hat and sunglasses. Gino's cheerful attitude returned almost immediately as he went up to greet his best friend. "Oh, Gino, hey."

"Yo, what's up Suzaku!" Gino all but shouted before he stopped to see someone standing behind Suzaku, hiding behind him slight. "Oh, who's this kid?" he asked, smiling brightly. The unknown boy fidgeted, taking refuge behind Suzaku before said Knight of Zero pushed him out in front of everyone. He was rather skinny, wearing a blue hoodie with a white shirt and slacks, a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes. Still, Gino couldn't help but feel as if he had seen him somewhere before.

Suzaku smiled at the boy encouragingly. "It's okay, I promise." The boy looked at Suzaku, staring at him before nodding. He removed his hood, revealing shock-white hair, and took off his glasses, revealing azure Blue Ocean colored eyes.

His face was shown to them. Diethard's eyes widened, shooting up from his seat. Gino felt his knees grow weak, staring at him with large eyes. Tamaki's jaw was hanging open, unable to believe what he was seeing. Kallen felt tears stinging at her sapphire orbs.

In front of them was a ghost... a ghost of someone that had changed the world.

"So..." Suzaku sighed heavily. "Where should I start?"

* * *

><p>The nameless boy was silent, sitting at one of the tables far off to the corner with his hood on as the brown-haired man, Suzaku his name was, explain his situation. He still couldn't believe it. That was Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Zero. He was the most loyal, most powerful soldier in the Knights of the Round, serving under the Demon Emperor. Supposedly, he had died at the climax of the Third Pacific War, perished in his final duel with the Ace of the Black Knights, Kallen Kouzuki, who had been recently been named the Knight of Two.<p>

But... how was he alive? The more he thought about it, the more it confused him, so he decided to leave it alone for now and remain off to the side. He was a little unnerved by the stares the blonde man, Diethard he thinks his name is, was giving him.

"And that's just about the gist of it." Suzaku finished his report with a heavy sigh. "So, Diethard... anything you have that could give us a clue about the kid?"

Diethard hummed, a finger at his chin as he thought about it long and hard. "I haven't heard of any unusual activity in the Shinjuku Ghetto six months ago, but there were some small skirmishes here and there between gangs, but other than that, nothing sticks out."

At this, the thought-to-be Knight of Zero sighed again in depression. "So, in other words... we've got nothing."

"So, seriously?" Tamaki asked, glancing over at the boy. "He doesn't remember anything? Not his name? Not his parents? Nada?"

"No. Everyone in the ghetto just calls him by small nicknames, thought they all mostly call him Akuma."

"Akuma?" the other blonde-haired man, Gino Weinberg he recognized, frowned. "Why would they call him that? I mean, sure, my Japanese is kind of rusty, but doesn't that mean..." he trailed off, sweat-dropping. "On second thought, never mind. Stupid question."

"I am more interested in as to why he resembles Lelouch vi Britannia." Diethard remarked. "If you would like, Zero, I can arrange a blood test." His eyes went large. What had the man just called Suzaku? "I'll look into every detail regarding Shinjuku."

Suzaku nodded sternly, a new expression adopting his face, one clearly worthy of the title he bore. "Alright then. Tell me anything new you find."

"Understood."

From there on, he ignored the conversation, and stared at the untouched cup of coffee in his hands. _'Suzaku Kururugi... is Zero?'_ he thought in complete confusion. _'But... how is that possible? He openly opposed Zero back during the Black Rebellion, and still did so during the Second Battle for Tokyo. So... how is that he...'_ He sighed, trying to wrap his head around the thoughts. He hadn't noticed that someone had taken a seat opposing him.

"Are you alright?" He jumped slightly in his seat, just now noticing their presence. When he looked up to see them, his cheeks burned. It was the girl from before, the one that looked as if she were on the verge of crying. Her fiery red hair was in total opposition to her cool sapphire eyes, and her face was like that of an ice sculpture.

In other words, she was beautiful.

"Oh, uh, I-I ah..." he stammered, his cheeks burning red. Dammit, he was actually getting tongue-tied just by looking at her? Great way to make a first impression there.

The girl saw this, and smiled slightly at him. She had to admit, while the boy resembled Lelouch a great deal, he was very different. His voice was not as prideful, as arrogant, as condescending as it had sounded to others at the surface. Rather, the underlying intent behind all of those negatives were fully expressed with him, soft and gentle. Had she not known any better, she would consider the boy to be a male version of Nunnally, just confused and lost in a world he knew almost nothing about, wearing the face of the man that had earned the entire world's hatred.

"Relax, I won't bite." the girl assured him as she extended her hand to him. "My name is Kallen."

Kallen... where had he heard that name before?

Regardless, he took her hand into his, and idly noted how soft her skin was, holding onto it for a few seconds before letting go. "So, is it true?" she asked, slightly uncomfortable with her own question. "That... you lost your memories?" The boy nodded solemnly. "I see... it must be difficult."

"...I guess..." he mumbled before realizing what he just said, and held his hands up in defense once Kallen stared at him strangely. "I-I mean, sure, I look like Lelouch vi Britannia and all, but everyone in the ghetto treats me well! I... gotten used to how I look."

Kallen looked at him in astonishment, wondering how he could deal with living in the ghettos for so long while bearing any sort of looks of distaste or scorn from those that had yet to move on from their hatred. It was a while before she spoke up again. "I heard that you went by the name Akuma. You do realize what it means in Japanese, right?" The boy nodded meekly. "Well, you can't exactly go by that here in the Settlement, so... why don't we give you a new name?"

That made his eyes widen. "A... new name?" he asked, excitement slightly shimmering in his voice.

Tamaki, overhearing this conversation, grinned as he walked over to the table. "I got it! How about Tiger Festival?"

"No," came the immediate answer from everyone except the nameless boy, who was pouting inwardly. That sounded like a rather cool name. Shame they rejected the idea, and if the look Tamaki had was any indication, he was certainly in agreement.

Diethard look in thought, his brow furrowed and his eyes closed shut before he opened them again. "Why not Anatolia?" he suggested, earning looks of surprise from everyone. "It's the name of a city that became a safe-haven for the Armenians during the first genocide of the 20th Century."

"An..atloia..." the boy muttered, the word rolling smoothly off his lips. "Anatolia... Mercy..."

"Well," Gino smiled, wrapping his arm around the boy's neck. "Anatolia it is!"

The newly-named Anatolia smiled, the first genuine one he had since awakening in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Kallen and Suzaku couldn't help but feel reminded of their old friend from the past when they saw it, for when they looked at him, they saw a teen who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, his black hair messy yet clean, his violet eyes bearing wisdom.

'_Lelouch...'_ the two thought, sadness dwelling within their hearts.

* * *

><p>Kyoshiro Tohdoh was tired.<p>

It had been a year since the Zero Requiem, the plan that two eighteen year old boys, boys that had lost everything in the world to them, carried out with every fiber of their being. _'They were too young to risk everything for the world...'_ the old warrior thought as he looked out past the window of the military base, having been called in to inspect the soldiers' training and scouting out possible recruits for the Black Knights. He still regretted having been unable to trust the boy that desired Britannia's destruction, after learning of his power. He understood how far the boy wanted to go, how he wanted to obliterate the nation that betrayed him and his sister, leaving him for dead when they declared war on Japan. He did not agree, however, with the fact that he would go to such lengths to ensure their loyalty by robbing their free will, and make them follow him.

It was a shame that he had learned too late that they had followed the boy of their own free will, and not of the will that was called Geass. To this day, he still regretted betraying Lelouch, for the sake of gaining a false Japan back. Even if he was thankful for the new world order Lelouch and Suzaku had sacrificed everything to make, he still couldn't help but feel that they could have chosen another path for them to take.

"Sir, are you... feeling alright?" one of the soldiers in the room asked worriedly, seeing the tired look on the Miracle Worker's face. "If you want, we can take over from here."

Tohdoh shook his head. "No, I'm fine." he assured them. "Thank you for your concern. Now, regarding the candidates..."

"Yes, sir." the soldier nodded seriously, performing a salute. "Thirteen out of fifty of our selected troops are Black Knight material, and all of them have among the highest marks in their class."

Tohdoh had to admit, he was slightly impressed with the number. "I see... bring them here. I wish to test their resolve personally."

"Yes, sir."

Just after the man said that, Tohdoh's eyes went wide as he saw the windows become splattered with crimson liquid, a sight he knew all too well. Whirling around and unsheathing his katana, he saw the soldier he was speaking to now cut off from his torso, a sword impaled into his skull. The culprit was covered from head to toe in a tattered black cloak that covered most of their body, and the hood hid their upper face. All Tohdoh could make out was the white mask with red designs on it, though what sort of designs, he didn't know.

He aimed the tip of his katana at him, glaring at the unknown assailant. "Who are you?" he demanded. The man removed his rapier from the soldier's skull, and lifted his head for Tohdoh to see him. There was only one hole in the mask, revealing his eye to the old warrior. The moment they made eye contact, Tohdoh felt his body go rigid, his arms refusing to move. "W-what in the hell?!" he cried in shock, struggling to move. His body did not obey. He glared back at the man, and understood why.

His eye was crimson, and wrapped around the pupil was a red avian symbol, it's wings curled around the black dot. "G-Geass..."

"Correct, Kyoshiro Tohdoh..." the man said with a cold, emotionless voice that made Tohdoh develop a cold chill down his body. "The absolute power of paralysis. It is rather useful, especially to someone as dangerous as you are..."

"Y-you... are from the Order?" Tohdoh gritted out. The man gave an amused chuckle, and extended his hand. It was covered in cuts and burns, leaving little to no untouched skin found. "Yes... I am from the Order that wishes to fulfill the wish of Charles zi Britannia, and our lord, V.V."

He smashed his fist closed, his voice rising. "We shall bathe the world in the flames that shall change this rotting world... in the flames known as Ragnarok."

To Be Continued…

_**Preview:**_

He's just like Lelouch. There are differences, of course. Anatolia is kind, while Lelouch was cold. He wants to protect his friends without Geass, and he did that with that power. Though, the defining difference... is just how much they were willing to forfeit.

Next time, on _Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack:_

_Phase 04: Ragnarok Reborn  
><em>

We've lost Lelouch before... but I will not lose Anatolia!


End file.
